Lelouch, This Day Isn't What I Was Expecting
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch has become one of Ashford Academy's most popular students and he's glad about that. In order to let C. C. know he cares about her more than any of his fame, he gives her a trip to the spa. C. C. relaxes at the spa, while Lelouch goes to school. However, during their day, they experience things they could of never imagined.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge felt like he was the most popular student, that Ashford Academy had ever had. He was the Vice-President of the Student Council, which was enough to get attention. However, Lelouch had a lot more going for him, than just that. A majority of the school's girls had a crush on him, he recently got added to the school's swim team, and he had entered the school's baking competition. After getting home from school, Lelouch made sure to tell C. C. about his amazing life. He tried not to be a bragger, but he couldn't help himself. He kept going on and on, about all the stuff he had accomplished.

C. C. wanted to be happy for him, but she was becoming concerned. She thought that Lelouch might lose interest in her, due to how many people adored him. Lelouch looked at her and could tell that something was bothering her. He had a concerned look on his face, while saying, "C. C., what's going on?"

C. C. didn't want to ruin Lelouch's good mood, so she said, "Don't worry about it. I'm not really worrying about anything. It's nothing worth paying attention to."

Lelouch knew C. C. well enough, to know that wasn't the case. He said, "Come on, C. C. Please be honest with me."

C. C. sighed and replied, "Very well then. Since you've become so popular and everybody loves you, I'm worried I'll get left behind. After all, the reason we bonded in the first place is because we didn't have anybody else in our lives."

Lelouch affectionately held C. C.'s hand, while responding, "That was just the beginning of our relationship. As time went on, we bonded, because we care about each other. There are a lot of people who adore me and it's obvious why. However, nobody in my life is more important than you."

C. C. felt her heart being warmed up, while asking, "Really?"

Lelouch said, "C. C., I may not be a prince anymore, but you feel like the princess of my heartstrings." C. C. blushed and kissed Lelouch.

C. C. said, "Lelouch, I love you more than anything else, even more than pizza."

Lelouch smiled and replied, "Considering how much money you spend on pizza, I couldn't be more flattered." He gently rubbed C. C.'s shoulders, while saying, "You look a little tired. You know what? I have something to give you." He handed her a gift card.

C. C. looked at the card and asked, "What is this for?"

Lelouch answered, "It's for the spa. You could get a free-" He paused and said, "Actually, I don't know what happens at spa. I've never had that much interest. Suzaku gave me that, on my last birthday. I told him to get me a real present, so he started looking for real friends."

C. C. asked, "Did you two get over your differences?"

Lelouch answered, "Yeah, but it took a long time. You can go to the spa tomorrow and have a relaxing time, while I'm at school. By the time I get home, we'll both be relaxed and we can spend the evening together. Doesn't that sound good?"

C. C. smiled and said, "It sure does, as long as chaos doesn't happen."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow and asked, "Chaos?"

C. C. answered, "Well, our lives have been really eccentric. It's hard to say otherwise. Often, things don't turn out to be what we expect."

Lelouch replied, "True, but I think everything's going to be okay."

C. C. said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love you too."

The next morning, Lelouch got up and started getting ready for school. After changing into his school uniform, he went into the living room and started dancing. He tripped over his slippers and bonked into the couch. C. C. looked at him and sarcastically said, "Award-worthy dancing."

Lelouch replied, "I may not be as good of a dancer, as I want to be. However, I think my dancing's going to get better and better. As time goes on, I wouldn't be surprised, if I became a professional dancer."

C. C. responded, "No offense, but that's not going to happen."

Lelouch grabbed his backpack and said, "I better get to school. I have a lot of people, who are obsessed with me."

C. C. replied, "While I may not be an obsessive fangirl, I hope you know nobody loves you more, than yours truly."

Lelouch responded, "I feel the same way about you, my love."

C. C. replied, "Thank you, honey-bunny."

Several minutes later, Lelouch was at school. He started dancing around the hallways. Several girls looked at him and blushed at him. Lelouch waved to them, but since he was dating C. C., he never flirted with anybody else. However, he did enjoy the feeling, of being admired by so many people. He felt like he was one of the most amazing people of all time and it was hard to disagree with that sentiment. Lelouch walked to Suzaku Kururugi's locker, while eating some toast. He opened Suzaku's locker, to see if Suzaku had any snacks. Lelouch didn't have any butter on his toast, so he opened a big container of butter. However, he accidentally dumped butter on Suzaku's textbooks.

Suzaku walked up to his locker and wasn't thrilled, that Lelouch had opened it. He angrily looked at him and asked, "What were you doing in there?"

Lelouch said, "I just wanted some snacks and stuff. I accidentally did something."

Suzaku asked, "What did you do?"

Lelouch answered, "I accidentally dumped butter on your textbooks."

Suzaku angrily asked, "How could you do such a thing?"

Lelouch nervously answered, "It was a mistake. If you don't need your textbooks for a while, I might have time to clean them."

Suzaku replied, "My math class starts in five minutes, so I'm afraid I don't have time for that."

A few minutes later, Lelouch and Suzaku were in math class. The teacher looked at the class and said, "It's time to get your math-books out, so you can do today's assignment." Suzaku nervously grabbed the book, which was covered in butter. The teacher angrily walked closer to Suzaku's desk and asked, "Why is your book covered in butter?"

Suzaku said, "Lelouch accidentally dropped butter on it."

The teacher scowled and replied, "I don't think that's what's going on. I think you lost respect for me and this class. Because of that, you have a detention."

After class was over, Lelouch went into the hallway and started looking for Suzaku. He felt guilty, so he was hoping he could apologize. He ran to Suzaku's locker and said, "I'm sorry about what happened."

Suzaku replied, "Whatever, Lelouch. Frankly, you need to be more careful. You are one of the least careful students, that this school has ever had."

Lelouch responded, "Hey, that's not what my reputation is about. I'm known and have become an icon, because I'm the school's most popular student."

Suzaku replied, "If you keep your immature antics up, you might be remembered for something else."

Meanwhile, C. C. drove to the spa place. She walked inside and walked to the front desk. One of the female employees looked at C. C. and said, "Wow, you look amazing."

C. C. felt flattered, while replying, "Thank you, I'm quite the cutie. Anyways, I'm here for the spa." She paid for a visit to spa, using the gift card. The employee showed C. C. around the spa and handed her a robe, for her to change into.

After C. C. finished changing, the employee walked up to her and asked, "How does the robe feel?"

C. C. smiled and said, "Ah, this is one of the most comfortable things, that I've ever worn."

The employee replied, "I'm glad to hear that. After all, the spa is all about relaxing."

C. C. went into the spa and started having a nice time. She was very thankful to Lelouch, for making this experience possible. She said, "If Lelouch really is the most popular guy around, he's earned that title, because he's the sweetest guy I know."

An hour later, Lelouch went to the swimming pool, because he had recently been added to the school's swim team. He walked by the pool and waved to the female lifeguard. The lifeguard said, "Greetings, Mr. Lamperouge. Welcome to the swimming team. I hope you'll have a great time."

Lelouch looked at the pool water and replied, "I'm afraid I have a complaint."

The lifeguard asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch answered, "The water looks too plain."

The lifeguard had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Lelouch pointed to the water, while explaining, "It's clear-looking water. I'm not really digging that. It looks pretty boring, to be honest. If the water was a different color, things would be more interesting."

The lifeguarded folded her arms and said, "Mr. Lamperouge, this class is about swimming, not art. The color of water isn't something that matters and it's a bizarre thing, to pay attention to."

The lifeguard walked away, so she could grab a few supplies and Lelouch's classmates were getting on their uniforms. Because of that, Lelouch was the only guy at the pool. Even though the lifeguard didn't think the color of the pool mattered, Lelouch was still interested in adding colors. He grabbed a bucket of green paint and a bucket of purple paint. He poured the paint into the pool. He had a proud smile on his face, while the pool started changing colors. He said, "I did an incredible job."

A few minutes later, the lifeguard and the students came by and they saw what Lelouch did to the pool. The lifeguard shook her head and said, "Mr. Lamperouge, because of your reckless actions, the swimmers can't swim in the pool."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why not?"

Shirley Fenette said, "Lulu, if we swam in there, we'd get pain on our bodies. Since you filled the pool with paint, there'd be no way to avoid it."

Lelouch put his hand on his chin and replied, "I see. I hadn't thought of that." The swimmers angrily stared at Lelouch. They started losing respect for Lelouch, because he ruined their class.

Meanwhile, C. C. finished up her time at the spa. The employee walked up to C. C. and asked, "Did you have a nice time?"

C. C. answered, "I sure did. This place is lovely. This robe is so soft. I wish I didn't have to give it up."

The employee replied, "You can keep it. We thousands of those."

C. C. asked, "Really?" The employee nodded. C. C. smiled and said, "Thank you."

C. C. stepped out of the spa place, while feeling more relaxed than usual. Her car was about a block away, so she started walking to it. She was in a more cheerful mood than usual, because of the soothing spa and her comfy robe, so she started skipping around. While skipping, she fell over a fence and plopped into a pool of mud. She angrily said, "You gotta be kidding me." She looked around and saw that she landed in a farm. A bunch of pigs started oinking at her, while playing in the mud. Tons of mud got on C. C. and her hair. She facepalmed.

A few minutes later, Lelouch went to the school's kitchen, where the baking competition was taking place. He looked around and noticed that nobody else was in thed room. Lelouch saw a bunch of food, which was on the room's biggest table. Lelouch frowned at the food and said, "This food is taking up space, that me and the other bakers will need. After all, if we don't have a place to put the food, we might as well throw it away." He put his hand on his chin and said, "You know what? These are probably some leftovers, which nobody put away. I'm going to get rid of them, so the bakers have a place, to put their food on." He grabbed the food and threw it in the garbage can.

A moment later, Milly Ashford, Suzaku, Rivalz, and the other bakers walked in. Lelouch looked at them and said, "Greetings, fellow bakers. Are you ready to start baking?"

Milly replied, "Lelouch, you were supposed to have baked your entry, for the competition, last week."

Lelouch responded, "Oh, I thought this was the day the baking started."

Milly replied, "No, this is the day where the food gets judged."

Suzaku responded, "Speaking of food, where's the food that we made, for the competition." He pointed to the room's biggest table, while saying, "A few minutes ago, we came in here and put our food on that table. What happened to it?"

Lelouch nervously chuckled and replied, "I thought that food was leftovers, so I threw them away."

Milly said, "Lelouch, you threw away all of the food, that was going to be entered into the competition."

Lelouch felt bad, because of all of the trouble, that he had accidentally caused. He said, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to cause any of this mayhem."

Suzaku had a disappointed look on his face, while saying, "Lelouch, you're the biggest troublemaker around. Because of your careless actions, the baking competition is ruined. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "I think I am."

Meanwhile, C. C. spent several minutes, trying to get the mud out of her hair. She said, "This is a hopeless effort. I'll just have to clean myself off, after I get home." She looked down at the broken remains of her robe, which got ripped when she tripped over the fence. She could change into the clothes she brought with her, but the mud would ruin them. C. C. needed a set of clothes, which she wouldn't mind getting dirty. She looked around and saw that the farm had a scarecrow, which was wearing a shirt, overalls, and a hat. She grabbed the scarecrow's outfit and put it on. She was sad about losing her robe and was embarrassed to be covered in mud, while dressed as a scarecrow. She sighed and said, "I want to escape this madness."

The farmer walked around and saw C. C., who was wearing his scarecrow's uniform. The farmer scratched his head, while asking, "Are you dressing up for Halloween or something?"

C. C. said, "I'm sorry for taking your scarecrow's clothes, but I needed them. I'll make it up to you." She handed the farmer a twenty-dollar bill.

The farmer replied, "Thank you for the cash, but I don't get what's going on."

C. C. responded, "That's a understandable feeling, because I'm beyond confused, as well." She waved goodbye and got into her, while being dressed as a scarecrow and having lots of mud on her body.

Several minutes later, Lelouch got home. He still felt ashamed of himself, because of all the trouble he caused. He was hoping that C. C. could lift his spirits. He looked at the hamper and saw that there was a muddy scarecrow costume inside of it. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the heck's going on?" Lelouch walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

C. C. said, "I'm taking a shower."

Lelouch replied, "Okay, I'll talk outside the door. C. C., I didn't have the day I was expecting."

C. C. responded, "Me too."

Lelouch said, "I thought I was a hot-shot, the most beloved guy at Ashford Academy. However, if I had that reputation, I ruined it. I acted like a goofball, who wrecks everything. Suzaku's ashamed to be my friend and you know what? I can't blame him." He paused and asked, "How was your day?"

C. C. said, "The spa was great and my spa robe was delightful. However, after the spa was over, I fell into a farm's supply of mud. My robe got ruined, so I had to wear a stupid scarecrow costume. I thought I was going to be the most relaxed woman around. Instead, I was the most embarrassing weirdo around."

After C. C.'s long shower was over, she got on a bathrobe and sat next to Lelouch, on the couch. Lelouch said, "Our day sure was lousy, wasn't it?"

C. C. started holding hands with Lelouch, while saying, "It was lousy, but not anymore. Now that we're together, we can finally be in paradise."

Lelouch asked, "Does being with me feel like paradise?"

C. C. smiled and said, "There's no place, that feels more comforting, heartwarming, and magical. No matter how stressful or crazy my life gets, I can always count on you, to make my life something special."

Lelouch smiled back and replied, "I feel the same way about you." He and C. C. kissed each other. Despite everything that had happened, they ended up enjoying the day.


End file.
